The Boxes
by Portalmesional Corporation
Summary: The foundation has found a new SCPs its a pair of mysterious Boxes. During a containment breach a of 682 a mobile task force agent had been a assigned to guard these SCPs when he gets curious and opens one of the boxes he gets sucked to another world where he is a 'Familiar'.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there loyal reader we at the Portamesional corporation well like you to read this story this is my first story. This story is a challenge from the nightmare nursery and if there's any spelling or punctuation errors please let me know. Without further delay let's begin.

I do not own SCP foundation or the familiar of zero

**Item** # SCP- 13407

**Object class- **Euclid

**special containment procedures-** SCP-13407-A and SCP-13407-B should be contained in a standard locked cabinet on site [REDACTED]. Any personal must have level 2 clearances or more in order to study it.

**Description-** SCP-13407 is a pair of wooden boxes 8 in x 12 in x 8 in each here by referred to as SCP-13407-A and SCP-13407-B. SCP-13407-A is box made of Ash wood with the words brimir in graved on the lid with gold trimmings on the sides. When the artifact is open it will expose a black abyss which appears to be bottomless. Researches have dropped bright objects in it and have shown that the object will be visible for 10 seconds after the that object no longer by visible .Researches have also put recording equipment into SCP 13407-A also has shown that it nothing visible inside SCP- 13407-A but research have heard faint voices that spoke in an unknown language the source of these voices are currently unknown .

SCP-13407-B is a wooden box made of oak with an unreadable text on the lid. So far no one's able to open and reveal the context of SCP-13407-B X-rays have also come up with negative results.

**History-** SCP-13407 were discovered in the home of MTF agent [REDACTED] agent [REDACTED] promptly open the SCP 13407-A and attempted to open SCP- 13407-B and discovered there anomalous properties and handed to Foundation custody. Agent [REDACTED] claims to have no knowledge on how and why these objects come to be in his home or where they originate from . It should be noted that SCP-13407-B shows any difference with agent [REDACTED] when agent [REDACTED] touches SCP-13407-B the marking on the object will glow a bright white reason for this is currently unknown and under investigation.

**Addendum -14** Due to recent events SCP-13407-A is now only available to personnel with level 3 clearances and up is to view SCP- 13407-A.

A/N these the first chapter introducing the "box" next chapter we will be meeting one of the main character anyways review reviews help constructive criticism welcome no flames. flames well be used to warm my feet's


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Greeting to you all once again it is The portamesional corporation here again bring you next installment of this series now I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story.

I do not own the SCP foundation and the familiar of zero

"You wanted to see me doc." A man said as he opened the door to a room on the door it had the words 'Human Resources' on it. The man had black hair that was formed in a Mohawk, he had green eyes, and has scars a round his face that formed a smile. The man had tanned skin and spoke in a Spanish accent. He was wearing a black ballistic vest that had "SCP Foundation 'written on it in big white letters on it with a black jumpsuit underneath he was wearing armored boots, knee pads, and elbow pads.

"Yes I called you here for your yearly evaluation Oh, Please excuse my manners I haven't introduce myself yet my name is Dr. Robert Maxis Please to make your acquaintance. I will be interviewing you today now would you kindly state your name and Mobile Task Force team name. for me please." another man now known as Dr. Maxi said while looking at his clipboard. He had on a pure white lab coat on with a blue shirt and blue jeans on he wear glasses and had no hair on his head

"Ok doc well my name is Pedro Rodgers of Mobile task force Omicron-4 The Welcoming committee'." The man now known as Pedro said.

"Excellent next question what is your age and how long have been part of the Foundation?" the asked

"I'm 19 now I turn 20 July and I have been part of the foundation for 4 years now.' Pedro answered.

"Any health issues or illnesses you had recently"

"Besides me almost getting snapped like a twig by 173 a couple days ago no not recently." Pedro answered

"Do you have any inflation with other GOIs before you joined the foundation?" Dr'Maxis asked

"Yes...kind of...well you see my parents were apart of the Church of the Broken God and I was a quire boy for the church when I was 8 and i was technically a member of the church then my parent abandoned me. but You knew that already didn't you?" Pedro said tiredly

"Yes I did it is my job to know about and keep track of Foundation personnel History and allegiances to make sure They won't prove to be problem." He said while writing on his clipboard.

"Ok doc is their any other question you like to ask me or are we done here?' Pedro said tiredly

"Yes that will be all for today we will call you if we need anything else from you goodbye agent Rodgers. "The man said blankly.

" Ok good its my lunch break right now anyways bye doc." He began to leave the office. As he began to exit the office he began gather his AN-94 with EO tech and his Ghost gas mask he got off a dead chaos insurgency agent and

'Man that was then last years evaluation weird' Pedro thought to himself as he walked down a hall with scientist on guards passing him. pedro was walked to a room with words write on that had the words"Cafeteria" When Pedro was about enter the room he heard voice coming from the back of him.

"Hey Pedro wait up!" as he turned around he was met with a man who had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a lab coat, black pants, and blue shirt underneath with spiky hair. This was Pedro best friend jack Michelson.

"Hey Jack what's up?" Pedro said. "Oh nothing I just want to talk to and ask you want to get some lunch" Jack said with a smile

"That what I was about to do so yeah." Pedro said.

Pedro and Jack where eating their lunch and where chatting what was happening around the foundation and what happen to them today.

"Hey Pedro have you heard that we got a pair of new SCPs recently."

"Yea I do what about it." Pedro said he know about the new SCPs because he was the one who found them in the first place but he was told not to tell anyone about it just and just yet

"Oh yea. do you know what they do,? what do they look like, are they dangerous, are they useful." Jack asked excitedly That was the problem with Jack In Pedro opinion. That he always gets so excited over every new SCP. He will always be practically be obsessed with the SCP he's in charge of studying Pedro always worries that will be the death of him and Pedro admits to himself it probably will

"Jack calm down I don't know anything about the new SCPs other then they are coming to this site and that they coming to day. actually they should be here aleard-" Pedro was cut of by a loud sirens and a loud voice coming from the intercom "Attention all personnel SCP-682 has breached its containment! I repeat SCP-682 has breached its containment! All A and B class personnel evacuate the the building! This not a drill I repeat This not a Drill The voice said loudly

Scientist began to panic and head for the building elevator and emergency stairs and while some guards and MTF members began to run towards 682 containment area. Pedro began to ready his AN-94 and put on his ghost gas mask,

" Jack get out of here head to the emergency exits I will be there after I make sure everyone's out." Pedro said sternly"

"Alright are you sure you will be ok" Jack asked worriedly

" Yeah I will be fine I meet you outside" Pedro said. after they said there goodbyes jack began to run towards the elevator while Pedro began to head to the search for anyone who is lost.

He found a couple of people began to help them exit the building when a voice came over his ear piece. "Agent Rodgers we need you to go guard some recent SCPs we haven't properly contain yet they are in the same level as you are there in room 677 in sectors A. when you reach the room stay put and await for further instruction." The voice said.

"Ok got it " Pedro said as he begin to head to the room "At least I don't have to deal with 682 but still wish I can go help people evacuate"Pedro thought to himself as he was running down the hall he can hear faint screams and cry's of agony and monstrous roars and gun fire"poor bastards" he mumbled to himself.

He finally reached the room where he needed to go. He opened the door to reveal a blank room with only two wood boxes in it in a bullet proof glass. When he approached

"There making me guard the boxes you serious I was kind of hoping for something more interesting but whatever this going to be a long night. "Pedro said to himeself.

He decided to open the first boxes to see if he see something different "Your still a Bottomless box huh your still the same let see if your brother opens these time." Pedro said to himeself

When he touched the second box the marking began to glow and the box began shaking.

"What the hell… that's new" Pedro said in confusion.

Then suddenly the box began to glow green on the inside and began to open it self and began to suck him into it. He tried to grasp on to something he was able hold on to a expose pipe but he couldn't hold on for long he was eventually sucked into the box and no trace of him was left including the box itself."

A/N and that's chapter 1 sorry i was taking so long i was working on my finals and it toke a while and i made some changes to these chapter i hope you like and please leave your opinion on how can I improve myself it really helps thannks.


End file.
